In an operation of a computer system comprising IT (Information Technology) resources, such as a server, a network, and a storage, a configuration changing operation for increasing or updating the IT resources according to a change in the work environment or the like is necessary.
The configuration changing operation includes one or more operation procedures. For example, a series of operation procedures includes delivery and installation of the IT resources at predetermined locations, connection of a power cable and a network cable, installation of necessary software on the server, and initialization of the network and the storage.
The configuration changing operations involve manual operation by an operator. The manual operation may be delayed due to a lack of experience or carelessness of the operator. Therefore, it is important to monitor the progress in the individual operation procedures to figure out whether the configuration changing operation will end within a scheduled time limit.
PTL 1 discloses a conventional technique for monitoring the progress of manual operation, wherein the operator uses a portable computer to transmit a report on the start and the end of the operation process to an operation support apparatus to specify the actual operation time. PTL 2 discloses a technique for receiving maintenance break point information from a portable terminal of maintenance personnel before and after the execution of a test program by a maintenance management server to specify the start and end time points of the maintenance operation.